


Food Soul OC Biography: Ice Cream Mochi

by TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic



Series: Food Soul OC Biographies [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, House Disputes, Master is a Child, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic/pseuds/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic
Summary: [Featuring my OC as well as Soul_Chicken_Soup's OC, Frog Cake!]Ice Cream Mochi, a cold and isolated young lady. One would describe her glare to be colder than the harshest winters. It is rumoured that despite acting indifferent towards everyone, the only one she would ever let her icy veil slip to would be a fellow Food Soul name Frog Cake, however, this is, after all, just a rumour. Those that are rowdy and self-assured find her irritating, while those who are innocent, happy-go-lucky, or shy, are afraid of her. The question that leaves many people wondering, is what forced her into the way she is now?





	1. Sneaking Out

"Attendant?" I called out, my voice echoing through the forest. 

I walked around a tree before looking up into its branches, ' _he's not up there either'_. It has been over an hour since my young Master Attendant ran into the forest to play a game of Hide n Seek before meeting up with his playmate, it was always like this. I was tempted to grin as I mused about my Attendant, a playful one he is, everything is like a game to that young child, it's his way of thinking and his motivation in life. 

His parents... always commented on how that is no mindset a future duke should have, but if I were allowed to voice my opinions to them, it would be that if it helps him get through life with efficiency, then perhaps it's for the best. He was still just that, a child, even though such light-heartedness may be considered useless in the world of a duke, it's fitting for a child.

I surveyed my surrounding once more, barely missing the tuft of brown hair hiding behind a large log. As I quietly crept closer to him, I checked the pack I had tied around my waist, it was still there. With that said, I went in for the kill. I quickly dashed forward and grabbed both of his shoulders from the back.

"Found you, Attendant," I announced in my chilling tone. He yelped suddenly, before breaking into a fit of laughter as I started tickling him.

"Haha - Noooooooo!!! Mochiiii! Ha - Stoooop!" He laughed as he tried to brush my hands away. I was tempted to keep on tickling him but complied anyway. 

...

~~_Why did I tickle him again? Why do I play his games when it isn't necessary again? I.. really don't know. It's... I don't have to go along with something that wastes our valuable time, but I do anyways... His mother would be upset with me. She would tell me that I am only encouraging his foul behaviour... I don't know what to do; I'm scared of her, but I don't want to succumb to such..._~~

...

Hm...?

"-ochi?"

"Yes?" I quickly said once out of my... unexpected... trance, "Is something wrong?"

"You were quiet for an entire minute and you were making the face you make when your thinking." Ah, I worried him.  
Something about what he said began to make my breath shudder for reasons that even I don't know... _'why does my breathing feel so shaky?'_

"Mochi?" He asked as I had to snap out of my thoughts once more. It took me a bit of time in order to comprehend his words and all the extra information. Instead of responding, I simply placed the cap in my right hand onto his head, lowering the bill until it was right above his eyes.

"We must go now, Attendant. We have left them waiting for far too long." I informed as I place my hand behind his back, guiding him into the right direction.  
_'Such... thoughts... will have to wait later._  
  
  
  
After thirty minutes, my Master Attendant and I broke through the forest and was immediately greeted by a new, yet familiar, countryside scenery. 

If one were to look away from the forest we emerged from, the only trees in sight would be the row of oaks in the far distance. The yellowed grass that we walked on reached up to our ankles and the sky was a pastel blue with clouds that my Attendant would describe to look like cotton candy. A short distance away from us was a large lake with a makeshift bench about three meters away. On the edge of that lake, was another young boy, my Attendant's secret playmate, and sitting on the bench was his Food Soul, Frog Cake, looking as 'mighty' as ever. 

My Master Attendant didn't hesitate to run to his friend- _who had just sent a paper boat into the lake_ \- as I went to sit down on the bench. If Froggie couldn't hear me coming nor noticed my Attendant, then the shadow cast onto him by my parasol sure did.

"Ice Princess." That Food Soul greeted with that aggravating name, but somehow, with no heat in particular.

"Frog Prince." I greeted back with the same amount of heat. I suppose that because of my cold facade, it would have sounded like an insult, but one I didn't have to worry about anymore because, at this point, Frog Cake is aware that this is me at my warmest point. He held up his index finger at me.

"Only my young lord is allowed to call me that." He rebutted. A pregnant pause hung over us as we watched the two children chase a frog around the lake.

Frog Cake was taller than me by 4 inches. He wore clothes fit for a prince and a crown that- _in my opinion_ \- looked like a tiara. Resting in his lap was the large circular mirror he always carried around. It had taken me some time to get used to Frog Cake, but ever since that one day, I had disliked liked that mirror.

The silence was broken when he spoke again. 

"How are things going in your household these days?"

"As tense as ever," I responded curtly, "The Duke and Duchess are... scheming, I believe. I'm not sure what though, it feels like they are spreading rumours...? if that makes sense at all." I tried to elaborate.

"I get it." he responded, "It feels like the same here, but I can never get close enough to figure out what." 

There was a long pause.

"About three maids have disappeared this morning," I tell him solemnly, "Each of them was replaced by men from the militia."

"Same here, one of them even began interrogating us... I can only hope that he isn't suspicious of us." He tells

"It's so strange, just one and a half years ago, the two dukes were getting along just fine," I commented as I watched the poor frog getting manhandled between the two boys,

"Well, I suppose time is a strange, yet bitter thing." He responded sadly. I hummed in understanding.

"That may be true, but on the other hand, time can be a benevolent friend," I commented, "Once those two grow up and take control of the houses, I think it would be safe to assume that the feud will cease to exist," I tell him. "Of course, that won't be until a much later date."

He hummed in agreement.  
  
  
  
_I would have been a little embarrassed to admit that back then; he was right, I was wrong. Time is strange, cold, and malicious. It wore a facade of goodwill to trick you right before tearing that mask off and revealing it's ugly truths. That was a harsh lesson we would learn as immortal Food Souls._


	2. Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOBZ  
> It's so much shorter than I had hoped T^T
> 
> Y'know, this chap is supposed to contain that 'Verbal Abuse' hashtag, but I honestly have no idea if I did it right ://

"Where were you?" The duchess asked us coldly. My Master Attendant and I had returned a little late from the picnic with Frog Prince and his Master which left us with a furious duchess. My Attendant had missed about two lessons and was late to his last one.

"Forgive me, Lady Trafton, but I had taken my Master Attendant outside for some fresh air. I was concerned about his mental health and thought that maybe a small picnic would relieve him of his stress." I explained as I bowed to her. I would have bothered explaining as to why relieving him of stress would be beneficial to the situation but I knew that I couldn't speak back.

Even though I could only see the bottom of her gown, a clear image of her facial expression had fabricated itself in my mind; I could imagine her with an icy glare, colder than mine, but with eyes that raged like fire, borderline murderous. I hadn't even realised I was holding in my breath until the duchess spoke again.

"Henry, you are already 5 minutes late for your next class. Head to it now." She said, addressing my Attendant.

"Yes, mother-"

"And you," She cut him off as she grabbed my wrist. I almost yelped, but with how my Master's mother gripped my hand tighter- _letting her nails claw into my skin_ \- I could tell she knew and wanted me to stay silent. 

Before anyone could react, the duchess began pulling me away.

"We're going to have a lesson of our own."

I fell face first when the duchess threw me carelessly into my room. As I tried to get back up, I could hear the sound of a door being locked behind me and footsteps approaching. Before I could turn around on my own, the duchess grabbed a chunk of my hair and dropped my so that I rested on my bottom instead of my chest.

"You took him, for a picnic, when you knew he had classes?" The duchess asked me with a tone that sounded too sweet to be genuine.

"F-Forgive me! He was extremely stressed and it would get in the way-"

"SILENCE!" She shouted, "A lady should not be spouting such nonsense." She continued with that sugary voice.

I felt like a deer in the headlights as the duchess slowly circled me, the heels on her feet created a tapping noise that softly echoed around the empty room. The lady of this household observed me from every angle, the same way a judge would observe an object before deciding whether it won or not.

"Furthermore, a lady should not be doing anything that would waste her time," she stopped right in front of me, leaning forward so that her face would be only a few inches from mine, "That includes; picnics and afternoon walks during a full schedule. If you want to be suited to be my son's food soul, then you must start making eye contact."

I looked at her in the eyes and tried my best to keep my emotionless facade on. She looked at me like I was a roach.

_CLACK!_

I did my best not to flinch at her heel suddenly meeting the floor, however, I could tell the duchess was unsatisfied.

"Your shoulders noticeably shook and you blinked too much." She pointed out while walking towards the door, "A proper lady should learn to keep a calm mind and expression at all times, even if she is scared."

At this point, I didn't even try to run after her when she left the room. I didn't even try to pound on the door, begging to be let out, when she locked the door. I also stopped tearing up when I realized that I would be alone again. I had been told that all of that was unfit for; a lady, a food soul with a master, someone to be taken seriously, all sorts of things.

_'If you have a master, which you do, you should stop acting homeless and get up.'_

After what felt like an eternity of silence, I got up. I'd be stuck here for the entire day, or at least until my Attendant gets out of his classes, so I might as well do something. First thing in my mind was to look out the window.

_'If you want to stay as my son's food soul, you should stop doing useless things and start being helpful.'_

I look away. I walk to the vanity set across the room. I had left my embroidery supplies there; needles, thread, and a handkerchief. I pick up the handkerchief,

_'Embroidery is a waste of time; just like dancing, art, and playing an instrument. You should be focusing on more important skills such as cooking.'_

and put it back down. 

...

~~_Why am I still here in this hell hole?_ ~~

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

I awoke suddenly, I don't even remember when I had fallen asleep. Looking out the window, I realize that it was already dark. _'How could I have been asleep that long?'_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Mochi!!!" I immediately sat up from the bed, that was my Master Attendant speaking from the other side of the locked door. I quickly got up and walked over to the door, from the other side I could hear sniffling, _'something is wrong...'_

"Master Attendant, what's wrong?"

"It's mom... she's gone!"

_'What!?'_


End file.
